


Hidden Strength

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, loki x ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: During the battle of New York, Loki meets a remarkable young woman.  What will happen when he meets her again while he's serving penance on Midgard for his crimes?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Kat’ya Romanoff didn’t seem like the typical SHIELD agent.Neither she nor her sister Natasha looked like typical SHIELD agents.Kat looked to be an 18 year old girl, thin, but muscled and elegant.She had long red hair, curly like Nat’s when left to its own devices, though was much longer than her sister’s at the moment. Of course, she only _looked_ to be 18.She was actually as old as Captain Rogers.They both were.They just… didn’t advertise it.The serum and the experiments had changed them so they aged extremely slowly.

No one knew for sure if Kat was Nat’s biological sister or not, but they’d both been in the red room and both experimented on with the attempts to recreate the super soldier serum and make the perfect soldiers and spies.No one was brave enough to demand an answer to if they were truly related or not and just accepted it as a fact that they were. 

Just because they didn’t look like typical SHIELD agents, didn’t mean they weren’t two of the best SHIELD had.Being underestimated often worked to their advantage, though they each had different skills, different advantages, having been part of different projects in the red room and with Hydra.

It was due to their skills that they had both been called in for this dangerous mission.Kat read over her notes again on her tablet as she headed to the interrogation room.Loki was one of the gods of Asgard and had come to Earth.He seemed to be trying to take over the world, but something didn’t seem right about that story.Especially when he’d been captured so easily.Kat didn’t trust it.She didn’t trust him, which seemed a perfectly acceptable sentiment toward the god of lies in her opinion. 

There was also something unnatural about the blue of his eyes. 

All in all, the story seemed strange and as she had watched him being brought in on the monitors, something drew her to finding out more about him. This was definitely a mystery to be solved. 

Nat had agreed that she could watch her interrogation of the god.Kat usually stayed in the background, letting her older sister take the reins and the spotlight.Nat used her sexuality to get the information from those she was interrogating.Kat was more behind the scenes, working with hacking and such.She looked too young to pull off the seduction techniques Nat used.She looked too innocent, which worked for some spy missions, but not as many as Nat’s seduction techniques. 

And really, Kat’s skills were… much more suited to being a secret weapon.

It fit her better regardless. 

Kat slipped into the room with the Hulk’s cell, slipping in one of the side doors while Loki’s back was turned.She stayed in the shadows and slipped to a hidden little alcove where she could watch the upcoming interrogation, but wouldn’t be able to be seen by Loki or Nat.She had her tablet to take notes on and was ready for the interrogation. 

Kat observed the man in the cell as she waited for Nat to arrive. He was tall, well built, though slimmer than Thor, who she’d met earlier that day.He had raven hair and pale skin and rather chiseled cheekbones.If he weren’t the villain, he would definitely be hot.Ok, he was hot regardless, but Kat knew she wasn’t supposed to think that about him.He was clearly a skilled fighter, she’d seen that on the monitors when he fought Cap when they brought him in. 

She saw his eyes and noted again the unnatural blue. 

Before she could figure out where she knew that familiar blue from, Nat came into the room.Loki had been pacing in his cell.He hadn’t seemed anxious or nervous, just… pensive. He stopped when Nat got close to the glass and turned to her. There was a malicious, calculating gleam in his eyes as he did and a smirk grew on his face.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me,” he greeted her.His accent was deep, melodious and sexy as fuck. 

Nat was somehow unaffected by the god’s looks or accent.“But you expected I’d come,” she replied casually.She was standing practically at attention, in full view of Kat.She always trusted her little sister to watch her back, even when she couldn’t see that Kat was there.She knew. 

Loki nodded, still standing there all sexy while he watched her.“After,” he agreed. “After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate,” he spoke with a grin, with a wit and intelligence that clearly said he was enjoying this conversation, this battle of wits with the famed Black Widow. “Or is that _her_ role?” He asked with a smirk.Nat’s eyes widened ever so slightly.Loki shouldn’t have been asking about Kat.He shouldn’t have known anything about her.He hadn’t seen her. “Barton told me all about her, the red kitten in the famous black widow’s shadow,”

Kat had been part of the Red Cat program, a sister program to the Black Widow program.One that was even more secretive.Even Nat didn’t know everything her sister had gone through.Barton, though practically family, didn’t either, but had apparently been giving away some secrets while under Loki’s control. 

“I want to know what you’ve done with Barton,” Nat said, drawing the conversation back to her, drawing Loki’s attention back to her and away from Kat. 

“I would say I’ve expanded his mind,” Loki replied, far too innocently.He tilted his head then, evaluating something, then his eyes lit toward Kat’s hiding spot.His smirk grew and he turned his attention back to Nat.“Will she be joining us, or will she remain in the shadows?” He purred, interested and curious about the other sister.

Nat raised an eyebrow.“She who?” She asked.She’d asked him about Barton and didn’t appreciate him changing the subject.

Loki pitched his voice a little, raising it to be clearly heard.“The little red kitten who thinks I don’t know she’s there.Come out, little midgardian.I’m perfectly harmless in here,” Loki spread his arms wide, indicating his glass prison.He was putting on a show and wasn’t harmless in any way, shape, or form. 

Kat stepped out of the shadows and let the god get a look at her.She was dressed identically to Nat, but was smaller, daintier, younger. 

Something about her intrigued the god and he wanted to figure out what that was, so he had to get her closer and talking. 

Nat drew his attention again, though Kat didn’t go back to the shadows now that Loki knew she was there.“And once you’ve won, once you’re king of the mountain, what happens to Barton?” Nat asked as she approached the cell, trying to keep Loki’s attention on her.She was the sex appeal.Loki was supposed to be interested in her.Not on her sister. 

Kat moved closer as well, though carefully so as to not draw Loki’s attention. The plan was to have Nat do this interrogation, not her.It didn’t work, though.Loki ignored Nat and turned his attention to Kat instead.There was something appealing about her innocence, something that was drawing him in.

Then he realized when he saw her eyes.They were an unnatural blue.Not like his and Barton’s, not the blue of the mind stone, but still, a blue of power.And it was a power he knew well.His smirk only grew as he evaluated her and saw exactly what it was.What drew him to her.His voice was a seductive purr when he spoke again, completely disregarding Nat.“Now, how did such a little kitten get the Tesseract’s power, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kat crossed her arms over her chest and gave the god a stern look.It was stupid to antagonize the god, especially when he was being a villain.She doubted the cell could actually contain him unless he actually wanted to be there, but that was a pet theory at the moment.She also sensed that he would appreciate the sass and teasing and that keeping the god of mischief entertained would keep the chaos down to a minimum.

“What is your master plan Earth?” She countered his question she didn’t want to answer with a question _he_ didn’t want to answer.That was only fair. 

Loki laughed and his smirk only grew.He was amused and was taking the bait.That was definitely a good sign and fit in with Kat’s plan.Nat let her take the lead, though it was strange for the younger Romanoff to do.Loki was interested in Kat and seemed to be more willing to open up for her.“You may be interesting, kitten, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be spilling such secrets so easily,” he told her, still clearly amused and enjoying this conversation.

Kat giggled and shrugged, looking nonchalant.“It was worth a try,” she replied innocently.She had the innocent act down pat.Nat could never quite pull it off, but her younger sister was a natural.Just as Kat didn’t pull off the seductive thing very well.She took a seat in the chair right on the other side of the glass from Loki.He smirked and mirrored her, sitting on the built-in slab that served as a bed in the cell.“So, what shall we discuss instead?”

“How did you obtain magic powered by the Tesseract, kitten?” Loki asked.He wasn’t dropping that question anytime soon, it seemed. 

Kat wasn’t exactly surprised that he knew where her magic came from.Especially with how powerful both he and that staff of his were.The staff resonated with Kat for some reason.It resonated with her power, though she didn’t understand why.What did the Tesseract and Loki’s scepter have in common?

She grinned at him.He’d fallen into the conversation where she wanted him.“And why would I tell you that?” She asked far too innocently. 

Loki inclined his head, an acknowledgment that she had him where she wanted him.He wasn’t stupid.He was a genius according to all the charts she’d seen on the matter.His smirk remained in place and Kat could see from the glint in his eyes that he was enjoying this banter immensely.“How about an exchange of information, then, kitten?” He asked, his voice still that stupidly seductive purr.He knew exactly the effect he had on women and Kat wasn’t excluded from that in any way, shape, or form.“Sound fair?”

She was on the job, though, and was trying to keep her emotions out of it.Loki was a villain, for Pete’s sake.He was actively trying to take over the Earth.Granted, Kat was pretty sure it wasn’t of his own volition.She gave him an adorable grin.She couldn’t help that she _liked_ this man.Liked his wit and cleverness.“Sounds fair,” she agreed.“And to answer your question, I was experimented on in the Red Room. I assume Agent Barton told you about that?” He’d insinuated that Barton had told him everything. 

He inclined his head in agreement.“So you were experimented on…” he commented contemplatively.Kat could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he considered all the implications.“How did they manage to give a Midgardian magic?” He asked, looked up at Kat again.

Kat returned his smirk with one of her own.“You owe me information before you get more questions,” she reminded him of their bargain.If she read him right, he _would_ keep to his bargains.

Loki inclined his head again with a soft chuckle.He _liked_ this Romanoff.She was definitely interesting and had intrigued him. “Very well.Your question then?” He held up a hand to stop her before she blurted out something.“And you are not allowed to begin with what my master plan is.That would ruin all of the fun.” Loki was definitely concerned with finding the fun in whatever situation he found himself in.

Kat laughed. “You’re no fun,” she teased. She was keeping up the lighthearted conversation, keeping him open and talking with her.“What are you hoping to accomplish by letting yourself be captured?" she asked him after a moment of thought.She'd seen the footage of his battle with Cap.She’d analyzed it and realized quickly that he'd let himself be brought here.So he clearly had a reason.The question was _why_ he would let himself be captured. 

“To cause a little bit of mischief, kitten,” he replied with a Cheshire Cat grin that clearly said that he was giving a smart-ass non-answer. 

Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure that qualifies as an answer," she teased. “But I’ll give you your answer anyway.The facility I was at worked with a program with Hydra.They were trying to recreate the serum used on Captain America.They also had possession of the Tesseract at the time, which is what they used on me to give me my powers,” she explained to him.It wasn’t a secret.It was in her file and the team knew that she had immense powers because of the Tesseract. 

Loki leaned in closer, eager to learn more.“You contain magic gifted to you by the Tesseract?” He demanded.The blue in his eyes intensified when he mentioned the Tesseract.The mention of the other infinity stone, of his prize, sparking his interest. 

Kat nodded. “Yes, I did" she replied easily."Why are you so interested in it?" Her eyes flashed Tesseract blue for a moment, confirming that she _did_ have the power of the stone running through her veins.

Loki moved and pressed his hand against the glass as if that would get him closer to the girl.“I have to have it. I….”He shook his head, his eyes haunted and pained.All of him looked injured, like he was recovering from torture.“That is a question I cannot answer, kitten,”

Kat frowned, but saw the pain in his eyes and didn't press any more on that part "Cannot?Is someone else in control?" she asked gently, open, inviting him to tell her.Nat used sex appeal to get her answers, Kat clearly had different methods.She was open, inviting, innocent. 

Loki looked away and said nothing for a long moment.He tried to hide his flinch of pain from the Other yelling in his mind.Kat caught it, though.She was observant and caught everything. “No. I am in control. I want a throne, to be seen as better than my imbecile brother,” he replied snobbishly, stubbornly.

Kat tilted her head, considering his words and his body language.She stood and gave him a dismissive look."This arrangement isn't going to work if you aren't giving truthful answers,” she said cooly.

“Stop asking questions I can’t answer, Midgardian,” Loki snarled at her, losing his veneer of propriety and teasing.His hands had curled into fists at the pain he failed to hide.

She didn't like seeing him in pain, not when it was so obvious and not when he was clearly being mind-controlled and used.She was sure of it then."So what _can_ you tell me?" She asked him gently.

“That none of you will win this fight,” he growled as he looked up again at her.The blue in his eyes was much brighter then.“The Chitari will come. There is nothing you can do to stop it,”

"Even Barton?What are you planning to do with him?" Nat asked, trying to get them back on topic, back to talking about Barton and Loki’s plans. 

Loki tilted his head and gave her a malicious smirk.“Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children,” Nat said firmly."I owe him a debt"

Loki backed gracefully to his seat again and lifted his hands, indicating she should continue. He took his seat. “Tell me,”

Nat licked her lips and paused a moment before she spoke again. “Before I worked for SHIELD... I, uh, well, I made a name for myself," Nat explained as she took a seat."I have a specific skill set, and I didn't care who I used it for.Or on.I got on SHIELD’s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me.He made a different call.And later, together, we got Kat’ya out from under Hydra's control and from the facility where she was kept,” she only included Kat in this explanation because she knew Loki would ask.

“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?”

“Not let you out,” Nat replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

Loki was clearly back in his element, back in his game.His grin return.“No, but I like this.Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man.

“Regimes fall every day.I tend not to weep over that.I’m Russian,” she shrugged again.“Or I was,”

“And what are you now?” Loki asked, curious over both these Romanoffs, though still mostly on the younger one.The one with the curious magic.

“It’s really not that complicated.I’ve got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out,” Nat had stood again, crossing her arms over her chest.Kat watched the pair, silent and observing, analyzing as ever. 

“Can you?” Loki asked, his voice soft and sensual.“Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov’s daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?Barton told me everything.Your ledger is dripping.It’s gushing red,” he stood again and approached the wall of the cell.“And you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourselfwill change anything?” He sneered. “This is the basest sentimentality.This is a child at prayer,” his words were coming faster, more heated as he spoke.Kat’s eyes widened at the change in the man she’d been bantering with.“Pathetic!” He went on without pause. “You lie and kill You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!” He slammed the wall of the cell and Nat flinched.“I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!”

Nat turned away, convincingly looking afraid or at least upset, flinching away from him."You're a monster," she said in a small, horrified voice.

Kat looked just as horrified in the change in the troubled, tortured god.

Loki chuckled, his abnormal blue eyes shining bright.“No. You brought the monster,”

Nat turned back to him with a smirk, completely poised and showing her distraught had just been an act."So Banner, that's your play," she said and turned to head out.She turned back and offered him another smirk."Thank you, for your cooperation,"

Kat got to her feet as well to slip back into the shadows and slip out while Loki was still gaping open-mouthed at being tricked, staggered and confused and trying to figure out how he’d lost both Romanoffs, and more importantly, the kitten with the Tesseract’s powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood in his cell while the Romanoffs left, seeming stunned as he processed the interaction.He was also dealing with the pain in his head from the Other.That being wasn’t happy with his progress.Loki tried to convey to him telepathically that things were going better than they were.He couldn’t let the Other know his real plans.So he pretended that he hadn’t just tipped the Romanoffs off on purpose. _His_ plans were going right on track, and derailing the Other’s and Thanos’ in the process.Provided everything continued to go according to plan…

He listened in through the scepter as the group argued, as the discord drove them apart.He knew the truth.The enemy they faced would finally unite them and that plan was falling into place…. now.Barton’s group attacked the jet and the team rushed to deal with the destroyed engine and intruders as well as the Hulk rampaging. 

Soon his guards came to free him from his cell.He ordered a couple of them to retrieve the younger Romanoff sister.He was too curious about the girl and there was something about her and her powers.He had to know more about how she actually had the Tesseract powering her magic. 

The guards went to collect her moments before Loki’s idiot brother came to confront him.A quick illusion and a very satisfying drop of the Hulk’s prison later and the oaf was dealt with for the time being and Loki could make his escape with his guards.He strode confidently to the jet with his soldiers, leaving Coulson bleeding in his wake.

He made his way onto the jet and was pleased when one of the soldiers came, carrying the little Romanoff in his arms.She was unconscious and draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, a bleeding wound on her head from where she’d been knocked out.Clearly, she hadn’t come willingly.Loki was impressed that the soldier had managed to take her down, given her powers. 

"What should we do with her, sir?” The soldier asked as he set Kat down on one of the rows of seats on the jet.The doors of the jet were closed and the jet prepped to take off. 

Loki moved over to her and healed the wound on her head, casting a sleeping spell on her to keep her knocked out. 

To be extra on the safe side, he pressed the tip of his scepter to her chest.It glowed blue as it worked its magic on her, opening her mind as it had done for so many others.Including Loki himself.The magic worked, but… it was strange, the glow wasn’t quite right.Loki didn’t question it at the moment, trusting the mind stone to do its job.

He looked to the soldier when he was done.“Keep an eye on her, but don’t hurt her,” he ordered.The soldier nodded and made sure the girl was secure and out of the way while they flew away from the helicarrier.Loki took a seat, gripping the scepter close for the flight to the tower as he thought over everything that happened and the next parts of his plans.

They landed at the tower without issue and head inside to set up everything necessary for the portal. One of the soldiers stayed with Kat, despite her being knocked out by Loki's spells.He would follow Loki’s order to keep an eye on her. 

Loki directed the soldier to have Kat brought into the tower and laid out on the couch in what appeared to be a living area.She was finally starting to break through the sleep spell and Loki was at her side, waiting for her to wake.She blinked her eyes open groggily, still mostly asleep.It was hard to break through sleep spells on one’s own, as Loki well knew.He wasn’t lifting the spell from her.She’d be more compliant while she was groggy from it, and even with the mind stone’s influence, he wanted her subdued and as compliant as possible. 

She was too powerful to do otherwise.

He looked at her eyes and was glad he’d made the decision he’d made.Her eyes were strange, one was the blue of the mind control, the other their normal purple.“Did you rest well, my dear?” He asked her pleasantly.There was no reason to be rude to her.He was sure she could be of use. 

She looked confused and Loki found her even more adorable.He noted that she looked young for her age.The serum and experimenting done to her had changed her from a normal human. "The soldier... hit me... on the head…” she was still groggy and out of it. 

That was good for now.Loki knew she wasn’t very well controllable.That could work to his advantage, which was why he wasn’t helping her through the sleep spell. Loki cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.“Shh, my dear. Things will clear up. Give it time,” he soothed.

She leaned into his touch automatically, her skin warm against his cool hand. "What's... what's going on?" she asked groggily. 

“You, my dear, have quite a lot of power and are quite the curiosity.I wish to know more about you, and how you got the Tesseract’s power,” Loki told her.He hadn’t really _intended_ on kidnapping her, but it had worked out that that was the only way he could get her alone.Besides, he wasn’t going to hurt her.“When the chitauri come, you’ll be at my side where you are meant to be,” she would be in the perfect position with him.“Do not worry, things will make sense in time,” he told her gently.

She looked up at him, still confused, still adorable. Her power swirled under her skin, moving like fogged bees who knew something was wrong in their hive, but were too dazed to do anything about it.“Why? Why me?" What did he want from her?

“Because you are special, unique. You carry a power within that no one else could dare possess. It’s a strength I admire,” he explained in a purr. 

That made sense. Of course he admired strength. He was trying to take over the Earth.The mind stone was working on her mind, though not quite as well as usual.She was still there. Still aware, unlike Loki's minions. "What's going to happen now?"

“The portal will open and the chitauri will come. This realm will be mine to rule, starting with this city. My mission will be completed,” Loki explained the plan as it had to be explained. 

Kat’s eyes focused and she nodded, understanding as the mind stone showed her Loki's plans. Something seemed off about them to her. The plans were... sloppy... like... She paused and tried to figure it out. Her eyes widened when she did.When she realized his _true_ plan under the illusion he’d portrayed to The Other. 

She looked up at him with a newfound appreciation for his genius. He wanted to be stopped. He was forcing his brother and the team together because he knew they would stop him. Would stop The Other and Thanos from getting the stones.

With her at his side, he had two infinity stones in his power fully to make the real plans come true. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looked into Kat’s eyes, searching for her emotions.He seemed to know that she wasn’t as in his control as he would have liked.The mind stone’s influence just didn’t take all the way. One of her eyes was the eerie blue of the mind-controlled, the same blue that Loki’s was at the point.The other eye was its usual purple.Her mind and her will was still partially her own.He would have to be careful with her.She was an unpredictable, uncontrollable ally at best, and that wouldn’t do for Loki’s plans. 

“Things will work out as they are meant to, kitten,” he couldn’t help the play on her name.He _liked_ playing with words as his epithet of ‘silver tongue’ indicated.Playing with names and nicknames was no exception to that.Especially when he was met with a charming blush at the nickname.The younger Romanoff was easier to get a reaction out of than her older sister.Her training had been different in the Red Room, it seemed.That made sense since Natasha was more skilled in espionage and spy work, her weapons skills were legend, as was her sexual prowess.Katya, not much was known about her. Even Barton had only known so much. She seemed more innocent, but she had _so_ much power, her magic coming from the Tesseract.Loki wanted to know more.“The team will come for you. Of that, I have no doubt,” he reassured her gently.He didn’t want her upset.He wanted her and her power on his side.

Kat nodded, still a bit dazed from the mind control and Loki’s sleep spells. “They will,” she agreed softly. She knew that Nat wouldn't leave her in the hands of an enemy, no matter what it took to get her back. She’d been willing to do anything to get Barton back and Barton wasn’t even her sister.She would tear this whole goddamn building down if that’s what it took to get Kat back.Kat looked up at Loki, looked into his blue eyes, hers too piercing and perceptive.“Are you prepared for that?"

“I am. The chitauri will not make things easy on them and neither will I. I have very little choice,” Loki reminded her.She knew.Somehow she knew what he was going through. 

Kat nodded again. "They can handle it.” There wasn't much she could do with the mind stone messing with her.She was trying, but she still had to fight through sleep spells and the mind control magic.She could only do so much.She had to wait for an opportunity. 

“Will you stand at my side until the avengers come?” He asked her, offering his hand to her.She would be his queen.At least for as long as this plan was in motion.She didn't have a choice, not really, not with her mind warped by the mind stone. She accepted his hand and stood carefully.He gave her a smile. “Thank you, my dear. I do appreciate you being willing to do this.”She wasn’t exactly willing, as he damn well knew. She just hasn’t been able to break through the mind control yet. She would eventually.Loki hoped it was at the right moment.He had a feeling it would be. 

It wasn't much longer before the team arrived to try to stop the invasion and Loki.

Loki opened the portal with the help of Sevig and the chitauri came through to begin to demolish the city right on time, right on schedule.The battle continued until Loki went to flee the tower, moving to bring Kat with him.He wouldn’t let her leave his side. 

Kat came back to herself in a moment of clarity as she saw a perfect image of the battle around them, strategies appearing and disappearing as space and magic, chitauri, avengers all flowed around them. 

She saw the shot as it came, not an arrow from Clint, not a bullet, something much stronger and deadlier.Something that was capable of taking down a god.A boosted laser blast from a chitauri weapon.The Other had double-crossed Loki, hadn’t trusted the god, and was trying to get him out of the way for failing before he’d even failed. 

Before he’d finished his plan to draw the team together and get stopped.

Kat moved then, unable to stop the blast.It was too fast, too well-timed, too powerful.So she did the only thing she could.She shoved Loki out of the way, saving him from the blast.

He gasped and cried out as he fell, turning to her and seeing the clarity in her eyes.Her purple eyes.She’d saved him of her own free will.She shrieked as the bolt hit her straight in the back, but there was nothing Loki could do.The kitten had helped him and gotten injured herself.And there was nothing he, with all his godly powers, nothing he could do.He’d fallen to the floor below, just in time to be picked up by the ankle by the Hulk and smashed into the ground repeatedly like a rag doll.


End file.
